Animals frequently need to be restrained to facilitate medical treatment or during research procedures, such as when the animal is to receive an injection. In a research setting, it is desirable to have a restraining device that allows animals to be processed quickly and efficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,234 discloses an animal restraining device comprising a tube having at least one opening to allow an animal to enter the interior of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,197 teaches an injection shield for protecting a person""s hand while injecting a rodent. This device comprises a frame which includes a coupler for receiving and releasable securing a restrainer in a desirable orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,304 describes an animal treatment and handling device which is a flexible enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,069 discloses a small animal restraint device comprising a cylinder having a longitudinal slot in the wall thereof, and a conical member attached to one end of the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,751 teaches a restrainer and metabolism cage comprising several sections which define a cylindrical cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,650 describes an animal holder comprising a cylinder and a cap or light baffling device.
The present invention is an animal restraining device comprising:
a) a rigid cylindrically-shaped tube comprising a curved wall having an exterior surface and an interior surface, said tube having an interior chamber within said wall, a first end and a second end which ends are both open to provide access to the chamber from the outside, and a longitudinal slit through a first side of said wall extending from said first end to said second end and providing access to the interior chamber from the outside;
b) a solid base securely attached to said exterior surface of said wall on a second side thereof which is approximately diametrically opposite said first side; and,
c) a tab securely attached to said second side of said tube at said first end thereof, said tab extending from said second side toward said first side to a point between said first side and said second side and further extending from said point away from said tube in a direction approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of said cylindrically-shaped tube.
In a preferred method of using the present invention, an animal having a tail is backed into the second end of the tube with its tail in the slit until the tail rests on the tab located at the first end of the tube. If necessary, the tail may be held against the tab to further restrain the animal. The animal may then be readily inspected or treated; for example, it conveniently may be given an injection near or in the tail.